Current vehicle partitions are typically formed from rigid materials and attached to the interior of a vehicle in a rigid fashion. These partitions typically serve several functions, such as separating front seat passengers from rear seat passengers in police cars and taxi cabs, and separating front seat passengers from cargo in the rear of station wagons and vans. Generally, these partitions are composed of two parts, an upper section that is typically constructed to allow visibility between the front and the rear of a vehicle and a lower section that is solidly formed from sheet steel. Visibility is provided by constructing the upper section using wire mesh, screen, or clear plastic material. These partitions are usually supported around the partition's perimeter by a frame that is rigidly attached to the vehicle body at the floor, at the vehicle's B or C pillar, and sometimes along the vehicle roof These partitions are often marketed as providing additional support in the event of a vehicle rollover.
These current partitions have many limitations, particularly when applied to more recent vehicle designs. While these partitions effectively keep rear passengers and cargo segregated from front seat occupants, their rigid nature substantially increases the likelihood that front seat occupants will suffer additional injury in vehicle collisions. Specifically, vehicle front seats that are designed to collapse upon rear-end collision, and thereby absorb some of the crash force, are prevented from collapsing because of the rigid barrier behind the seat. Additionally, front seat occupants also can incur direct head injuries caused by striking the partition in the event of a collision. Finally, rigid partitions prevent or interfere with the timely and correct deployment of side curtain airbags that are located above or beside these partitions.
Thus, the need exists for a vehicle partition that effectively isolates the front of a vehicle from the rear of a vehicle without comprising the safety of the front seat occupants in the event of a collision, or preventing the normal operation of safety equipment such as side curtain airbags installed in a vehicle.